1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive steering system having a steering gear assembly connected to tie rods associated with the road wheels of the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive steering system wherein the tie rods of the system are generally offset from the rack member of the steering gear.
2. Disclosure Information
With the advent of front wheel drive vehicles, smaller vehicles and various engine designs, the amount of space in the front end of an automotive vehicle is limited. It is becoming increasingly difficult to design vehicle bodies and engine compartments so that one vehicle component does not interfere with the placement and/or operation of another component. For example, the preferred location of a tie rod connected to a steerable wheel is approximately in the center of the lower "A" arm of the vehicle body to give the tie rod optimal room to move during jounce and rebound movement of the wheel. In this way, jarring impact of the tie rod against the vehicle frame can be avoided. However, it is often difficult to achieve this design due to the location of other vehicle components such as the starter, transmission and the like.
Given the ever crowding conditions present in the front end of vehicles today, it is becoming increasingly difficult to place the steering gear assembly in the vehicle to achieve the above goal. One solution to this problem is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,683. The '683 patent utilizes a "bridge member" fastened below the rack member which moves reciprocally as the rack reciprocates in response to turning of the vehicle steering wheel. One end of each tie rod is connected to the bridge member so that as the bridge member reciprocates, the wheels turn. Although not disclosed as a solution to the above problem, the '683 system could be utilized to design the steering gear around other vehicle components located within the front end of the vehicle.
The present invention addresses the above problem of placing the steering gear in the vehicle in a location to maximize the available space for the tie rod by providing a steering system wherein the tie rods are offset from the steering gear. It is a feature of the present invention that one steering gear can be used in many vehicle applications by offsetting the tie rods from the steering gear rack member using different connecting devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steering system for a vehicle wherein the tie rods are pivotally mounted to the end of the steering gear rack member by a lever device so that reciprocal movement of the rack member causes simultaneous reciprocal movement of the tie rod through the lever device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a steering system for a vehicle wherein the tie rods meshingly engage the end of the steering gear rack member by a gear device so that reciprocal movement of the rack member causes simultaneous reciprocal movement of the tie rod.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the summary, drawings, description and claims which follow.